


Don't Stop On My Account, Sweetheart

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Negan catches Beth during a personal moment and, being the gentleman he is, offers to help.





	Don't Stop On My Account, Sweetheart

Beth rarely finds a moment for herself.

Between caring for Judith whenever Rick and Michonne are busy, and working in the garden, she's nearly up to her eyes in work.

Not that she minds. On the contrary, she enjoys the fast-paced lifestyle. It keeps her mind from wandering towards negative thoughts.

Still, a bit of peace and quiet does her good every once in a while.

Beth just got Judith to go down for her nap. She makes her way into Rick and Michonne's bedroom, figuring she may as well wash a bit of laundry for them while she has the time.

However, when she opens the door and is greeted by their big, unoccupied bed, a yawn escapes from in between her lips. It's just so big and looks so comfortable. 

Beth sleeps on the couch in Maggie's house. She's never minded, truly, but this big bed just seems to be whispering to her.

She bites her lip, pausing to think the situation over.

Neither Rick nor Michonne are supposed to be back till dark. Maybe just maybe...

Beth shakes her head. She couldn't.

Or could she?

She tests the waters, pressing her hand along the edge of the bed. It bends beneath her touch, practically cradling her small hand. Beth sighs in contentment.

Before she has the chance to think on it any further, she pulls herself up on the mattress. It cups her in all the right places, pulling her in, and she rests her long blonde locks on the pillow.

She kicks off her shoes and tosses them to the side of the room.

"Hmm," she groans peacefully, readjusting her position on the bed. It feels great, but something's not quite right. Beth unzips and unbuttons her constricting jeans before tossing them aside, too.

She's left in her shirt and her panties, which feels much more comfortable.

The only problem now is the fact that the comforter rubs at her legs just right. Beth shivers at the touch, biting at her lip yet again in thought.

A good night's sleep isn't the only relaxing thing she's been missing, she soon realizes.

Her pussy nearly twitches at the thought.

Beth wants to feel ashamed, wants to stand up and put her clothes back on and leave. But more so than that, she wants to feel her hand on herself. It's been too long.

She slowly trails her hand down her shirt, past her bellybutton, and underneath her white cotton panties. Her fingers trace the tufts of blonde hair she finds there and she moans, pulling at the hair gently.

A part of he can't believe she'd ever dare to do something like this in someone else's bed. The other part of her relishes the thought. She's never done anything like it before and it turns her on greatly.

The blonde parts her folds before swiping her finger across her clit. This causes her to shiver and jump slightly. Soon enough she begins to rub herself back and forth.

Beth moans out loud, spreading her legs further apart while continuing to pleasure herself. She's just finding her own special rhythm when the bedroom door flies open.

She is caught with her hand in her panties, eyes wide and mouth open in fear. A bewildered Negan stares back at her.

Neither moves, both seemingly stuck in their own little worlds. Beth watches him nervously, her heartbeat flickering wildly within her chest. 

Eventually Negan sucks in a deep breath, his eyes traveling back and forth between the blonde's panties and her shocked face. He closes the door wordlessly behind him.

The blonde finally seems to wake up from her trance, and she pulls her hand from her panties and sits up. Arousal is gone, fear having taken its place. She wants to scream and call out for help, but knows no one is home but a sleeping baby. She wordlessly prays for Rick to come home early and save her.

“Don’t stop on my account, sweetheart.” Negan smirks, swinging Lucille absentmindedly beside him.

“This is,” Beth pauses, coughing. “Rick and Michonne will be back any second now.” She lies.

His smirk only increases tenfold. “Are you sure? If my memory serves me correctly, I just sent those two out on a run for more supplies for the Saviors. And until they come back, the house is mine…including everything inside of it.”

Negan bites his lip, his eyes slowly trailing Beth’s body.

Much to her chagrin, she finds herself becoming aroused once more by his gaze. She’s never had a man look at her in such a way.

“How about you take those panties off, darlin’, and let Negan teach you a thing or two.”

Beth watches, mouth agape. She begins to sweat from the brow, unsure as to how to react. Does she stand her guard and risk punishment? Or does she give into those broad shoulders, those calloused hands, that handsome smirk?

She can feel her reserve crumbling beneath her.

Slowly, she finds herself grabbing her panties and pulling them off. She tosses them to the side, bites her lip, and returns her gaze to Negan. The entire experience seems surreal.

He smiles. “Well, well, well, what a good little girl we have here, if I do say so myself.” He pauses, setting Lucille aside, before making his way over towards the bed.

“This Rick the prick’s bed?” He wonders. Beth nods slowly, watching the way Negan’s eyes light up. “I am sure as shit going to enjoy this,” he laughs.

Before Beth has the chance to speak up, to change her mind or ask him to please touch her, he’s pulling her legs apart. Her pink pussy becomes exposed, already wet with arousal. Negan wolf whistles, eyeing her appreciatively.

“Already dripping for me, sweetheart?” He grins, trailing a fingertip across her slit.

The blonde moans wantonly, arching backwards and towards the touch. This causes him to chuckle in response.

“So needy,” he tells her. “I guess stroking that pretty pussy of yours all on your own wasn’t cutting it. Tell me, baby, do you want my tongue on you?”

She nods rapidly, her blonde locks splayed about.

“No, no. I need you to tell me what you want. Say it out loud.”

Beth blushes. “I want you to…to lick my pussy.”

He nods. “That’s a good girl. And good girls get rewarded.”

Negan swoops down, inhaling her scent as he goes. His tongue darts out, licking across her mound. Beth groans her approval as he makes quick work of her, sucking and licking her pussy while holding her down by the thighs. She’s almost positive she’s going to have bruises there tomorrow, but finds that she doesn’t care in the least bit.

“Please,” she whispers, hands grasping the sheet beneath her with force. “I’m so close, I can feel it.” And she can. It’s bubbling up within the pit of her stomach, causing her toes to crunch together, forcing her eyelids closed due to the pressure.

Negan watches the writhing girl beneath him while continuing to lap at her pussy. One more slick thrust of the tongue and Beth falls apart beneath him, squirming as her orgasm hits full force.

He laps up what she offers him, his mouth on her center until her orgasm subsides. He leaves her with a bite to her upper thigh.

“Didn’t quite catch your name, dear.” He offers, lips red and tinged with spit.

Beth blushed beat red, unable to believe she let herself fall into his trap. His wonderful, mesmorizing trap…

“Beth,” she offers. “Beth Greene.”

Negan smirks, crawling off the bed. There’s a noticeable bulge in his pants. “No shit? Another Greene girl, eh?”

She nods.

He picks up Lucille, testing the weight of her within his hands. “Well, Beth Greene, I’ll surely be seeing you again. And soon I might add.”

Beth finds herself nodding eagerly. “Wait, what about…?” She nods towards his erection. Negan laughs.

“All in good time, sweetheart. Today was about you. You’ll sure as hell know when it’s about me.” 

Before she has the chance to say anything more, Negan turns and leaves the bedroom. Beth sighs, completely sated.

Her mind wanders a million miles per minute. Did she just make the biggest mistake of her life? And if so, when can she make it again? She finds herself smirking as she pulls her panties back up.

One things for sure, she better wash these sheets before Rick and Michonne get back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Negan with a passion but...god he's hot.


End file.
